Come Home Inuyasha!
by emmy20211
Summary: 8 years after Naraku's defeat Inuyasha dissapears just as Kagome gets big news! When will Inuyasha come home? Will he come home?
1. One Day

I know that I have 2 unfinished stories but the idea for this story just hit me so I just had to write it down and eventually it just turned into a story! (like always)

Anyways, I hope you like it, please tell me what you think! (aka: REVIEW!!!!!)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha! I wish I did but I don't *pouts*

* * *

**One Day:**

Inuyasha had left and Kagome was sitting on the green hill by herself. As the wind blew her hair around her face she sighed.

"Why did he go?" she asked the wind, "Why? And while I'm asking, where did he go?"

She got no answer except for the wind blowing even harder than before, making her shiver.

"I want him to come back! Why won't he come back?"

Kagome slowly got to her feet and sighed again.

"I need you Inuyasha, I need you,"

Then, Kagome slowly started walking back to the village. It was around midday, Inuyasha had been gone for hours. He had left sometime in night for when Kagome woke up, he was gone and he still hadn't come back.

"Cheer up Kagome," said Sango, swinging her arm over Kagome's shoulders, "you know Inuyasha! He'll be back soon!"

"It feels different Sango! I don't know how, it just does!"

"Well, don't worry; he'll come back like he always does,"

"I don't know,"

"He will! Trust me Kagome! He will,"

"I seem to remember saying those exact same words to you about Miroku,"

"Exactly! And he came back!"

"But he missed your son's birth,"

"True, but he still came back!"

"I hope Inuyasha does, I don't know why it feels different, it just does,"

"Don't worry Kagome! He'll be back in no time!"

"Yeah, he will be!"

"There we go!"

"Hey Sango,"

"Yeah?"

"Where is Miroku?"

"I think he took Ichiro and Aiko to the hot springs,"

"Ah...are you sure it's wise to let Miroku take his son and daughter to the hot springs?"

"Why wouldn't it-Oh, I'll be right back Kagome! Meet me at your house,"

Sango dashed off towards the hot springs leaving a laughing Kagome behind. Once recovering from her laughing fit Kagome kept walking towards the village.

Once she arrived she saw a young woman running towards Kaede holding out some herbs.

"Careful Rin, you don't want to hurt yourself!" yelled out Kagome, smiling as Rin slowed down into a fast walk.

Kagome kept walking through the town until she reached the little house that she shared with Inuyasha. It was a very simple house. It had a kitchen, bathroom, 2 bedrooms, a dining room and an extra room with some pillows and a comfortable chair or two.

Kagome sat down on one of the chairs and waited for Sango to come back.

It didn't take long for her to come back either, and, there was a lot of noise as she arrived. You could hear a man begging for forgiveness, a young boy's voice begging to go back and woman's angry voice from a mile away as they approached Kagome's house.

"I'm sorry Sango! I just thought it'd be good for him!" exclaimed Miroku as the family walked into the house, "he needs to see it sometime!"

"He's six years old Miroku! He shouldn't see that!" yelled back Sango angrily.

Kagome got up and walked over to Sango with a grin on her face.

"Hello Sango," she said smiling.

Sango gripped Aiko tighter (she was holding her) and grimaced. "Fine apart from the fact that he thought my 6 year old needed to see woman going into a hot spring! He even took Aiko there! SHE'S NOT EVEN ONE!"

A very mournful Miroku shuffled into the corner. A bright red hand print on each of his cheeks were very visible.

"Not the best idea Miroku," said Kagome smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled back Miroku, sliding further and further into the corner.

Kagome smiled and walked up to Ichiro. "Was daddy being naughty?" she asked him.

Ichiro nodded then gave her a hug. "Daddy was being very naughty," said Ichiro, "Mummy knew that!

"Did you know that?"

"Yes,"

"Will you go back there?" asked Sango suddenly.

"No,"

Kagome and Sango both smiled then looked over at Miroku who was camouflaged by the shadows.

"And will you go back there Miroku?" asked Sango.

"Well, it depends my dear," replied Miroku.

"IT DEPENDS!"

Kagome quickly whisked Aiko out of Sango's arms and backed off with Ichiro.

"IT DEPENDS!" repeated Sango.

"I mean...I ah, might be tempted while you are there..."

Sango quickly calmed down and smiled. "Well that's not as bad,"

Miroku and Kagome both sighed in relief and Miroku came out of the corner.

"Will you forgive me my dear Sango?" asked Miroku.

"Well...as long as you don't do it again,"

"Of course Sango! I will never take Ichiro there again!"

"Good! Now Kagome let's talk about your problems!"

Kagome lowered Aiko to the floor and she stumbled over to Ichiro.

"My problems?"

"Inuyasha! Don't tell me you already forgot!"

"No, of course not!"

"Then let's talk...ah Miroku, since this is girl talk do you want to take the children outside?"

"Of course Sango dear,"

"Oh, and if you leave the village, you're doomed,"

"I know and don't worry, I will not leave,"

"Good, now go!"

"Right,"

Miroku picked up Aiko and motioned to Ichiro to go outside. Then, he left with Aiko.

"Okay Kagome, let's talk!"

"Talk about what?"

"I told you before Kagome! Inuyasha!"

"Oh yeah,"

"This is really getting to you isn't it?"

"It is?"

"Yes! Because he left without telling you and you have a funny feeling about it is really upsetting you!"

"I don't know why, I just have this funny feeling in my stomach this time,"

"Kagome, he's been gone for months at a time, almost always with Miroku, so what's different this time?"

"First he didn't tell me!"

"That's happened before,"

"True, but he isn't with Miroku either!"

"Maybe he wanted to do this alone,"

"Maybe, but Sango, I know he'll be alright but this feeling won't go away!"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know Sango; it's just a strange feeling, like I'm going to throw up!"

"I had that with Miroku when he left without Inuyasha but I...Kagome, come with me to Kaede,"

"Why?"

"Just trust me,"

"Alright,"

The two girls got up and walked out of the house.

"Miroku! I'm taking Kagome to Kaede's!" yelled Sango towards Miroku.

"Alright, I'll stay here with the children!" yelled back Miroku.

"Good, he didn't go far,"

Kagome smiled at that comment and stared at the footpath in front of her.

"Why are we going to Kaede's?" asked Kagome suddenly.

"I just want to check something," replied Sango.

"What? Check what?"

"Just trust me!"

"Sango..."

Don't worry! It'll be fine! Trust me!"

"Alright Sango, but let's hurry,"

Sango nodded and in no time at all they were face to face with Kaede.

"Hello Kaede," said Sango smiling, "I was wondering if you'd be able to check Kagome for the same thing you checked me?"

"From all those years ago?" asked Kaede.

"That's right,"

"Then, will ye come inside?"

"Me?" asked Kagome.

"That's right," said Sango, giving her a push, "now go,"

"Alright..."

Sango impatiently tapped her foot on the pavement. She wanted to find out if she was right. It took a while but eventually Kaede appeared beside Sango and smiled.

"Did ye suspect all along?" she asked.

"Was I right? Is she-"

"Kagome is pregnant; would ye be kind enough as to tell her?"

"Of course,"

Sango raced into the little cottage and knelt beside Kagome.

"What is it Sango? You look like you're about to burst!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Kagome it's true!"

"What's true?"

"Oh, right, Kagome...YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"WHAT! I'm-I'm-I'm pregnant!"

"Yep, aren't you happy?"

"Well yeah...but Inuyasha..."

"Will probably miss the birth like Miroku missed Ichiro's,"

"But how did you know?"

"The same thing happened to me,"

"What?"

"Just after Miroku left I started to get this feeling in my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up, so I went to Kaede and she told me that I was going to have Ichiro!"

"Oh, I can't believe I'm going to have a child!"

"Aw, you get to be a mum as well Kagome! Are you excited?"

"It hasn't really settled in yet, my mind hasn't completely taken in the news,"

"So you will be excited, just not now,"

"Precisely,"

"Well, we better get you home to rest!"

"Yeah...let's go,"


	2. First Month

Hi! It's another chapter...obviously...anyway, please review!

By the way, I'm trying to decide whether Kagome's child should be girl or boy or twins...I don't know yet, so please tell me what you think it/they should be. (If you choose twins, please say what genders)

Anyway, as I said before, please review!

* * *

**First Month**

He's been gone a month. An entire month. As Kagome sat on the hill she rubbed her new belly. It wasn't that big, just a small lump really, but every time Kagome felt or saw it, she smiled, except for when she thought about Inuyasha, like now.

"I miss you Inuyasha, and I'm sure our child does too! Please come home Inuyasha! I need you!"

Everyday Kagome would come to the hill and look out at the horizon, hoping to see Inuyasha coming her way.

"I better go before Sango comes looking for me,"

Kagome slowly got up and smiled, well half-smiled. She walked towards the village and sighed.

"I need you Inuyasha,"

As Kagome walked into the village she smiled while watching some children play in the streets with their parents.

"Come on Kagome, cheer up already!"

"Oh! Sango, I thought you were with Miroku and the kids,"

"I was, but a little bird told me that you were moping!"

"And who would that be"

"Rin, she saw you moping around on the hill,"

"And she told you,"

"Yep, remember, I am your personal cheering up machine!"

"Sango..."

"Come on Kagome! You know Inuyasha! He'll be back, he always comes back!"

"True, but my heart hurts Sango! I don't know why, it just does!"

"I had that as well, but don't fret!"

"Sango, this is Inuyasha, not Miroku! They are very different!"

"True, Inuyasha's more hot-headed,"

"SANGO!"

"Sorry,"

"I really miss him!"

"I know Kagome, just be patient, he'll come back,"

"But when?"

"Who knows? But he will, it may take a while though, but he'll be back,"

"I sure hope you're right,"

"I am!"

Kagome smiled and looked up at the sky and sighed. "Are you sure Sango?"

"Kagome, I know this stuff, he'll be back, he just needs some time by himself!"

"But why?"

"I don't know! I don't go that far into a guy's brain!"

"You don't?"

"It's hard to believe but true, why would I want to know that much!"

"Good point,"

"But trust me that he'll come back, he loves you Kagome! He can't leave you for long!"

"I hope not,"

"Don't give up hope, he'll come!"

"I hope so,"

"Anyway, I was thinking of bringing Ichiro and Aiko over to your house for a little while,"

"When?"

"Soon,"

"Sure, I don't mind, it's not like I'm doing anything,"

"Alright, you go home and I'll be there later,"

"Ok,"

"I need to check up on them but I'll be back soon, go straight to your house!"

"I was going to Sango,"

"Good, now, I'll see you later,"

"Yes, later,"

Kagome sighed as she watched Sango dart off to grab her children.

"I hope you're as pretty as Ichiro or Aiko...you'll probably be even prettier!" said Kagome, rubbing her stomach affectionately.

"I better get home or Sango will throw a fit!"

Kagome started walking through the streets to her small house. On the way there she saw Rin anxiously looking up at the sky and pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong Rin?" asked Kagome smiling at the young woman.

"Lord Sesshomaru is coming back today! Well, he's supposed to, but I haven't seen him all day!" replied Rin, looking over at Kagome for a few seconds before turning her sight back to the clear blue sky.

"Don't worry, he'll come,"

"I know, but he's never late!"

"Did he say a specific time?"

"No..."

"That's probably why; just wait a while longer,"

"Ok, Kagome, what's happening with Inuyasha?"

"I don't know Rin...I wish I did but I don't!"

"Kagome...You're gonna have a baby aren't you?"

"Yes I am,"

"Does he know?"

"I'm afraid not...well, with his demon senses he might but I don't think he does,"

"That's too bad,"

"Yeah, but he'll be back,"

"Of course he will! Inuyasha's like Lord Sesshomaru! They never let anything getting in the way of seeing their loved ones!"

"Yes, exactly like that!"

"I just wish Lord Sesshomaru will hurry up!"

"Be patient Rin,"

"I'll try,"

Kagome smiled before she left Rin to stare at the sky.

"It's true...Inuyasha would never let anything get in the way of seeing someone he loves! But, then why did he leave in the first place? Uh! It's so confusing! Inuyasha! You better come home soon! I need you!"

oOo

Kagome sighed as she lay back against the soft cushions on the couch.

"I wonder when Sango's getting her?" she wondered out loud, and if on cue, Sango walked in with her two children in tow.

"Hey Kagome!" she called out as she entered the room, holding Aiko and Ichiro running in front.

"Hey Sango, you took a while,"

"It's hard to tear Ichiro away from his games,"

"I see,"

"Anyway, Aiko's going to be about a year older than your baby won't she!"

"Yeah, I guess she will...when's her birthday?"

"5 months,"

"So she'll be about 1 and a half years older than my son or daughter,"

"That means she won't be the youngest! You'll love that won't you Aiko?"

Aiko looked at Sango anxiously then tried to get out of her arms, so Sango put her down.

"I can't wait to raise children like yours!"

"They won't be exactly like mine,"

"No, but they'll be as fun to watch grow and learn,"

"Yeah, all children grow up fast though; I mean Ichiro's already 6! I was amazed on his birthday; I couldn't believe that he was already 6!"

"It's a pity they grow up fast; I want to hold onto my baby forever,"

"You haven't even gotten it yet!"

"I mean after it comes into the world,"

"Every mother wants that, it's rather annoying at how fast they grow up!"

"I bet,"

Sango smiled and sat down next to Kagome on the couch. "I think I'm going to have another child when Aiko is at least 3,"

"Another child!"

"They're just so special!"

"I agree,"

"But they get uncomfortable,"

"Uncomfortable?"

"When you're pregnant, they can kick or nudge and it can get quite uncomfortable,"

"Ah...well, I'm not up to those stages yet!"

"You will be soon!"

"I know, I know,"

"Don't worry, it's uncomfortable but it's also the best feeling in the entire world!"

"Really?"

"Yep, it makes you feel so happy and proud!"

"That's good,"

"Yeah it is,"

"By the way, where's Miroku?"

"He went off to cleanse a town from a demon,"

"Rip them off?"

"Pretty much, at least we'll have more stuff to put in the house,"

"You need more stuff?"

"We can sell stuff as well,"

"That's always helpful,"

"Yep, and maybe buy a couple of things with the money they give him,"

"When did he leave?"

"And maybe we can start saving for something big,"

"Sango,"

"Like an expensive table or couch, that'll be nice,"

"SANGO!"

"What? Oh, sorry, what's up?"

"When did Miroku go?"

"About 3 days ago, so he'll be home in about 5 days...why?"

"I never saw him leave,"

"Of course not you were, and are, concentrating on Inuyasha too much, I'm surprised you notice anything!"

"I notice stuff!"

"Like what?"

"Ah, well, um, well...Rin's waiting for Sesshomaru,"

"He arrived 5 minutes ago,"

"5 minutes ago I was inside waiting for you,"

"Right, well, at least you know,"

Kagome smiled as she watched Aiko totter over to where Ichiro was playing with some of the toys.

"They're so cute," she said, still smiling.

"They are aren't they!?" replied Sango, also smiling.

"Beautiful,"

"And you'll have your own child soon,"

"Yeah...I can't wait!"

"Neither can I,"

"You? Why?"

"I get to help you threw the pregnancy and childbirth,"

"Thanks Sango,"

"No problem,"

Kagome smiled again then looked out at the sun which was about to set.

"You should go Sango,"

"Yeah, I should...well, see you later!"

"Yeah, bye Sango!"

Kagome sighed as Sango, Ichiro and Aiko left the house and started walking down the pathway.

"I miss you Inuyasha, please come home in time to meet your son...or daughter! I need you Inuyasha, please come...please!"

Kagome sighed as she leaned against the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

"I really need you Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Then Kagome fell asleep, with tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

As I said earlier, I really need ideas for Kagome's child/children...please say what you want!

A) boy

B) girl

C) twins (same gender)

d) twins (opposite gender)

Please tell me what you want!

* * *


	3. Second Month

Next chapter! Yay! Anyway, some of you have asked whether this is going to be a sad story or not, so let me say that it is going to have a happy ending! I don't like sad endings that much! I mean, it can be horrifically sad in the middle but the end HAS to be happy!

Anyway, please enjoy and review

Oh yeah, the chapter's not very long this time because of my writers block, but don't worry, next chapter will be extra long to make up for lost words!

* * *

**Second Month:**

Kagome smiled as she watched Aiko and Ichiro play in the streets. It was getting harder to smile and she had to put in a huge effort to make it convincing, but all Kagome wanted to do was curl up and wait for Inuyasha, which Sango refused to let her do.

"Come on Aunty Kaggie!" said Ichiro running up to Kagome, "come play with us!"

"Not right now Ichiro, I like watching," replied Kagome, patting Ichiro's black hair, "you go have fun,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go,"

Ichiro smiled widely before running back to Aiko.

Sango had to go out of town to meet Miroku so Kagome was in charge of the children; it also meant that she got to mope while Sango was gone.

Kagome felt a tear fall down her cheek as she thought of Inuyasha. No matter how hard she tried to stop it, he always popped into her mind, she was always thinking of him, dreaming of him, crying over him and wondering about him.

"Come on kids! We have to go, the rain's coming!" yelled Kagome, standing up.

Very obediently, as if it had happened so many times that it was routine, Ichiro grabbed Aiko's hand and walked over to Kagome.

Kagome picked Aiko up in one arm and took hold of Ichiro's hand with the other and went straight back to her house.

"Aunt Kaggie, when's mummy and daddy coming home?" asked Ichiro, looking up at Kagome with his wide, brown eyes.

"I don't know Ichiro, but they'll both be back soon," replied Kagome smiling at Ichiro, just be patient until they come back,"

"OK, but I miss them,"

"I know, don't worry though, they'll be home real soon,"

"I hope so,"

Kagome pushed Ichiro into the house just as the rain started to pour. Blending in with the tears that started to pour down her face.

"Now Ichiro, take your sister and go get ready for bed,"

"But it's not time yet!"

"It's just so you'll be ready when it is bedtime, and Aiko's is soon,"

"Alright Aunt Kaggie, I'll get her ready,"

"Get yourself ready as well!"

"Why?"

"It's easier,"

Ichiro frowned and bounded off to the bathroom with Aiko in tow.

Kagome kept staring out at the rain and her eyes slowly trailed up to the sky. There was no moon.

"It's Inuyasha's night tonight," said Kagome smiling, "I wonder what he's doing,"

Kagome turned around and sat on the couch. The tears kept falling but when she heard Ichiro coming towards her, she quickly wiped them away.

"What is it Ichiro?" she asked watching the young boy enter the room.

"Aiko's scared," he said, looking down at the floor.

"What? Why is she scared?"

"She heard the thunder and she doesn't like it,"

"Oh, well don't worry, I'll sleep with her tonight…would you like to join us?"

"YES! I mean, sure,"

"Ichiro, is it you that's scared?"

"NO! Yes, maybe,"

"Don't worry, you can both sleep with me tonight,"

"Awesome! Thanks Aunt Kaggie!"

"Your welcome, now go get ready for bed!"

"Right, yeah!"

Ichiro ran off and Kagome subconsciously started stroking her enlargement stomach.

"Come home soon," she whispered, "I need you Inuyasha, we all do!"

"Aunt Kaggie?" asked Ichiro poking his head around the corner, "we're ready for bed,"

"Alright, hop into my bed and I'll be with you soon,"

"kay!"

Ichiro bounded off and Kagome sighed.

"I need you Inuyasha, I thought you understood that!"

"Aunt Kaggie?"

"Yes Ichiro,"

"Are we going to bed now?"

"Yes, you are,"

"What about you?"

"I'm going to bed a bit later, when the storm picks up,"

"You won't abandon us will you?"

"No, of course not! What gives you that idea?"

"You just don't seem to be here,"

"Don't worry Ichiro, I won't forget about you!"

"Good,"

This time, Ichiro bounded off to Kagome's room with Aiko right behind.

"Night Aunt Kaggie,"

"Night, I'll be there soon,"

"Kay,"

Kagome smiled and looked down at her lap where her hands were gripping her skirt tightly.

"Why did he have to say abandon?" she asked herself, the tears started to fall again, "it wasn't the best word to use!"

Kagome slackened her grip on her skirt and sighed. "I miss you Inuyasha, come home soon,"

Then Kagome got up and walked into her bedroom to go to sleep.

"Good night Inuyasha, I'm thinking of you,"

* * *

I'm still taking votes for Kagome's child/children so, the choices still are

A) boy

B) girl

C) twins (same gender)

D) twins (opposite genders)

* * *


	4. Third Month

Hi! Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!

Oh yeah, I'm still taking votes for Kagome's child/children! But, this is your last chance to vote so hurry! (choices are done the bottom!)

Please review to tell me which choice you want or to simply review! Either is fine!

**

* * *

**

Third Month:

Sango frowned as she looked over at Kagome's face. They were sitting on a hill talking and Kagome had suddenly gone silent.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" asked Sango, starting to get frightened when she didn't respond. "Kagome! Kagome!"

"We used to sit here and talk about the future," whispered Kagome, her face going even whiter, "we used to always talk about children, and jobs and life…then he left,"

"Snap out of it Kagome! We are not here to cry!"

"He really has left hasn't he?"

"No! He'll be back!"

"But even if he does come back…why did he leave? Is Kikiyo back or something?"

"Kagome! You know he chose you over that evil little pig!"

"But Sango-"

"Stop it! I won't hear anymore of this! It is ridiculous!"

"But Sango-"

"NO!"

"But Sango-"

"Kagome! Stop it! For goodness sake, he might've just gone to get a flower and got caught up!"

"But by what?"

"That's for him to worry about and us not too!"

"But Sango, what if he's hurt…or even worse!"

"He's not! Trust me! I went through the same thing, he'll come back, don't you worry!"

"But I can't help it Sango! Horrific images always enter my mind and never give me peace! I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Kagome, you know Inuyasha, you know he'll come back, he always does!"

"But he's never gone for this long!"

"For goodness sake! Snap out of it Kagome! You know he'll come back and your just scaring yourself by making up ridiculous theories!"

"But-"

"No buts! I won't accept it! Now, lets go shopping!"

"What?"

"Hey, shopping always cheers a girl up! And it gives us a chance to pamper ourselves!"

"I'm not really in the mood for shopping,"

"Kagome…"

"I just don't feel like it…maybe some other time,"

"Alright, but we're going back to your house then,"

"Okay,"

Kagome got up and sighed. "Hey Sango,"

"Yeah,"

"How did you manage to cheer yourself up when Miroku left?"

"I didn't,"

"Then why did you seem so happy?"

"Well, I was happy about having a child, and having you, and I tried not to think of Miroku,"

"But when you were alone-"

"I cried. I couldn't stop the tears Kagome, I just put them on hold when I was around other people,"

"Oh…then why are you trying to cheer me up so much?"

"Cause I know what you're going through, and it hurts!"

"Yeah…it does,"

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll be here for you just like you were there for me,"

"Thank you Sango…but what I need right now is-"

"Inuyasha,"

"Yeah,"

"He'll be back,"

"How do you know that?"

"He loves you Kagome. The way he looks at you and watches you, we can easily see the adoration in his eyes,"

"Really?"

"Yep, he loves you more than you know Kagome, so don't worry!"

"But Sango, it feels like he's in trouble, my heart feels like its ripping, the way it does whenever I know he's in trouble!"

"You're imagining it!"

"No, I'm not! It's too real!"

"Kagome, you can't know wether he's hurt or not, you're so scared that he's hurt that you're starting to believe it!"

"But-"

"NO! Kagome, he's fine! Just stop thinking he's hurt! He'll be back soon! Trust me!"

"Alright…but you better be right!"

"I am, now lets go back to your place for a snack,"

"Why can't we go to your place?"

"Because it's farther away, and your pregnant!"

"And?"

"Kagome…"

"Fine, we'll go to my place!"

"Thank you,"

"Hey Sango, where are Ichiro and Aiko?"

"At home with Miroku, they want to spend time with him,"

"Oh…he's been gone for the last month hasn't he,"

"Yeah, and they are very excited that he's back,"

"I bet,"

"And it also means you and I can get some girl time!"

"Yeah,"

"Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"The morning sickness is fading,"

"That's good,"

"Yeah,"

"Are you excited yet?"

"About what?"

"Having a child!"

"Oh, right, yeah, I am excited,"

"Good, you should be,"

"Anyway Sango, I need to ask you, where's Shippo been?"

"I don't know, he was here a while ago,"

"I haven't seen him for five months!"

"Maybe he's with the foxes,"

"For five months!"

"Who knows! He probably is,"

"Sango, this is horrible,"

"What is"

"Everyone is leaving, first Shippo, then Inuyasha, who's next!?"

"Don't think that way! Shippo is probably trying to pass the next exam,"

"But Sango-"

"Kagome, Shippo is always trying to pass an exam! You know that!"

"True,"

"He'll probably pop in at any moment and stay for a while before popping back out again,"

"Your right Sango,"

"And the same thing applies for Inuyasha! He'll probably come back real soon!"

"That I'm not so sure about,"

"Come on Kagome!"

"Fine, to please you I'll pretend I believe it,"

"Thank you, that's all I ask for,"

Kagome smiled as they walked through the door of her house.

"You know," started Sango, sitting down on the couch, "your house needs more light in it,"

"How so?" asked Kagome, sitting down next to Sango.

"Like, maybe a bright yellow cupboard or an orange wall,"

"Sango!"

"What?"

"I like my house the way it is! I am not painting a part of it yellow or orange!"

"Fine, just saying,"

"Well please don't! Inuyasha and I did all this and we are NOT going to change it!"

"Alright, alright! No need to get angry, it was just a suggestion,"

"Please don't 'suggest' anything again,"

"Alright, just calm down Kagome!"

"Oh, sorry, I just don't want to change it!"

"I understand,"

"You do?"

"Of course, this house is beautiful the way it is anyway, bright colours would take away all that beauty,"

"Yes they would,"

"We'll keep it the way it is,"

"Yes, thank-you,"

"Well, it's getting late, I should go home,"

"Yeah, see you later,

"Yep, sleep well,"

"You too,"

"Oh I will, but you better,"

"Right, well bye Sango,"

"Bye Kagome, and don't worry, it'll all work out,"

"I hope so,"

"Well, I know so!"

"Okay then,"

"Good, bye,"

"Bye,"

Kagome closed the door after Sango and sighed as she looked into the empty house.

"I do need to fill it up a bit," she mumbled, heading towards the bedroom, "maybe a cupboard or another chair or even a bookshelf!"

Kagome sighed again as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It never seemed empty when Inuyasha was here,"

* * *

And I am still taking votes for Kagome's child/children! This will probably be the last time, for the next chapter I'll annoce which it is...well here are the choices:

A) boy

B) girl

C) twins (same gender)

D) twins (opposite gender)


	5. Fourth Month

Hi! I've finally finished the next chapter! *cheering*

I've decided to give you guys more time to vote...I mean I've already gotten a lot of votes but I haven't added them up yet...anyway...the results will be up soon! I can't wait to find out!

Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and please review!

* * *

**Fourth Month**

He could feel her pain. It throbbed through him day and night, but there was nothing he could do to help.

Inuyasha stared at the night sky in disbelief. It had already been three months since he'd left…

oOo

"_Hey Inuyasha?" asked Kagome walking towards the half-demon, "can we go see Kaede tomorrow?"_

"_Why? What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha, anxiously staring at Kagome._

"_I don't know. I feel really ill and there's something that's telling me something bad is coming,"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I don't understand it either, I just need to see Kaede! I need to get this feeling out of me!"_

"_What's it like?"_

"_My heart feels like it's getting stabbed,"_

"_Like with Naraku?"_

"_Worse. It makes me feel absolutely terrified,"_

"_Well don't be terrified, I'm always with you! No matter what happens I'll always be here for you!"_

oOo

It seemed like such a strange reason to leave, but Kagome was right. Something evil was lurking around and it had already tried to kill him twice.

Inuyasha sighed in frustration and slowly stood up, wincing as his injuries made themselves known.

"Damn it," he growled into the night sky, "just as everything seems perfect some evil arrives and threatens to destroy everything! Why does this always happen!?"

Inuyasha glowered at the ground. "Stupid evil demons,"

Inuyasha jumped off the cliff, only to be tackled by a dark shadow.

oOo

Kagome stared out into the darkness in horror. Something in her heart had just split.

"What's going on?" she whimpered as she stroked her enlarging stomach, "What are you doing Inuyasha!?"

Kagome sighed as she walked back to her bed in almost complete silence and slowly lay on her back.

"What's going on Inuyasha? What are you doing that's making me feel this way!?"

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed again. "Just stay safe Inuyasha…I beg you…Just stay safe!"

Then, Kagome fell back into her dreams.

oOo

Inuyasha groaned as he slowly woke up. He was half buried in mud and dirt.

"What happened?" he groaned into the darkness, unsuccessfully, trying to sit up, "I feel like I was hit straight through the ground!"

Inuyasha slowly stood up and looked around in confusion. It was daylight, that was obvious, but he had no idea where he was!

"She always said this would happen," mumbled Inuyasha in frustration, "Be careful Inuyasha, you never know what could happen! You could get badly hurt and then what would happen?"

Inuyasha laughed at his pathetic attempt at mimicking Kagome's voice. "She was always right…I should've listened to her! I guess it's too late now but still-"

Inuyasha got cut off as a black shadow swooped over him.

oOo

Kagome woke with a jolt. It felt as if her heart had stopped beating! She calmed herself before hyperventilating and got out of bed.

The sun was in the sky and Kagome sighed happily at the sight of it, it meant that she didn't have to go to bed again.

"Kagome?"

Sango's voice made Kagome jump before she rolled her eyes and walked over to the door, extra slowly.

"Hey Kagome!" greeted Sango smiling, "you look like you had a rough night,"

"Yeah, I did, but it wasn't too bad," replied Kagome, shooing Sango into the house.

"Let me guess…you were dreaming about Inuyasha again,"

"You're really good at that!"

"It's a gift,"

"Let me guess…it's happened a lot,"

"Yeah,"

"I don't remember,"

"Don't expect you too,"

"What!? Are you saying I can't remember things!?"

"Not at all! It's just when it comes to Inuyasha, you seem to block out all memories, I mean, like the dreams and stuff like that,"

"Oh…I never noticed,"

"Well you do, it helps though,"

"How so?"

"You've stopped crying as much recently,"

"It's been four months…I'm all outta tears!"

"Going onto five months soon,"

"Yeah, I just hope he comes home soon!"

"You mean you finally believe me!"

"More or less…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you start believing me?"

"Last night I felt a tug at my heart…it was like he was hurt but telling me he was alive and he planned on staying alive,"

"Well…that's good!"

"Yeah! I feel happy again…kind of,"

"It's good that he's still alive,"

"Yeah! But I'm worried! Who's attacking him?"

"Who knows! Inuyasha is a popular demon to attack,"

"True,"

"He'll be back,"

"I know he will be, but I can worry!"

"Of course you can worry! Just don't worry too much!"

"Will do,"

"Now lets go out,"

"Where to?"

"Anywhere!"

"Alright, but not too far, I'm pregnant remember!"

"Right, yeah, don't worry! We won't go far!"

"We better not!"

"We won't, now lets get you some fresh air,"

"Yeah, that sounds good,"

Sango and Kagome left the house and for the first time in four months, Kagome was sincerely smiling.

* * *

Since there's still more time to vote, I might as well put the choices up again...they are:

A) boy

B) girl

C) twins (same gender)

D) twins (opposite gender)

* * *


	6. Fifth Month

Wow, I added up the results _and _finished the next chapter all in the same day! I feel so proud...then again, it is the weekend so...yeah...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next wonderful chapter of Come Home Inuyasha!

Please review and tell me what you think!

Oh yeah, I'm not a long chapter kind of person, so don't say anything about the short chapters please!

**

* * *

Fifth Month:**

Kagome sighed again as she stared out at the darkening sky. She truly believed that Inuyasha would come back now, he had too!

Kagome smiled at the thought of Inuyasha, his touch, his embrace, his-

"Hey Kagome!" exclaimed Sango, suddenly appearing behind the startled Kagome.

"Hi Sango," replied Kagome, grimacing as she lost her train of thought.

"What cha doing?"

"Thinking,"

"About Inuyasha?"

"More or less,"

"I'd say more,"

"So would I,"

Sango smiled as she looked over at Kagome's cheerful face.

"Well, you've cheered up a lot recently!"

"I just feel like he's alright!"

"That's good…wait…is that even possible!?"

"I really don't know,"

"Huh…odd,"

"Yeah…but I like the feeling…it makes me feel…grateful!"

"Grateful?"

"That he's still alive!"

"Right…yeah,"

"Anyway…how are you?"

"Great! Just great!""Sarcastic or serious?"

"Serious,"

"Oh…okay then,"

"How are you?"

"Fantastic!"

"That's right, I should've known,"

"Yeah, you should've,"

"Anyway, heard from Shippo recently?"

"No, have you?"

"Nope, but I've got a feeling he'll be back soon,"

"What makes you say that?"

"He can't stay away from you for long,"

"True, but he's been gone for eight months now,"

"Exactly,"

"Exactly what?"

"That's why he'll be back soon, he can't stay away for much longer,"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yep, the longest time he's been away was nine months, I doubt he can hold out for that long again,"

"Why?"

"He loves you Kagome, you're like a mother to him,"

"I am?"

"Haven't you noticed!?"

"No…noticed what?"

"The way you treat him! It's like a mother would treat her child! Stern but sweet at the same time,"

"Oh…I didn't know,"

"Of course not! Otherwise you wouldn't of asked,"

"Right…yeah,"

Kagome looked around the forset where she was standing and her eyes fell on a tree. It wasn't just any tree, it was the tree where she first saw Inuyasha.

'_But back then he was a jerk,'_ thought Kagome smiling, _'but then he got all protective and nicer…well, to me anyway,'_

"Kagome," said Sango suddenly, jolting Kagome out of her thoughts, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking of when I first met Inuyasha," replied Kagome smiling.

"When he was a jerk,"

"Yeah…but he isn't anymore!"

"Only to you,"

"Sango!"

"What?"

Kagome groaned and turned around rather stiffly. "Never mind, let's go before it gets dark,"

"Sure,"

Kagome sighed again as she walked away from the tree, it was hard not having Inuyasha around.

"Hey Kagome, why did you go silent so suddenly? Kagome? Kagome!"

"Huh, what, what's wrong?"

"You were staring off into nothing and you weren't responding,"

"And?"

"You do that too much,"

"I thought you'd be used to it then,"

"You'd think so wouldn't you,"

"So you're not used to it?"

"Not at all,"

"Shouldn't you be with your family? Miroku's leaving tomorrow isn't he?"

"Yeah…but he'll be back in a few days,"

"So it's not for long this time,"

"No, not this time,"

"How's Ichiro and Aiko?"

"They're great! They hate seeing their father leave all the time but they're starting to get used to it…well, Ichiro is,"

"What about Aiko?"

"She misses Miroku when he leaves, but she's still a baby, she doesn't really know a lot,"

"I reckon she's got your brain Sango, she already knows a lot and she's only a eleven months old,"

"True, she's already coming close to walking! She learns so fast!"

"She does?"

"Yes, as I said, she's nearly perfected walking and she's not even one yet!"

"She'll be one next month,"

"Yeah, she will,"

"That's great, I bet she's looking forward to it,"

"More or less,"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I'm not sure, she seems excited but a bit sad at the same time,"

"Strange…"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do!"

"Nothing, just keep an eye on her,"

"That'll be hard,"

"Just try,"

"Fine, I'll try,"

"Good, now I need to go to bed!"

"Yeah, night Kagome,"

"Night Sango,"

Kagome walked into her house and collapsed onto the bed. _'How can I keep myself so controlled around them? I can't at home! Oh Inuyasha, please come home soon! I don't know how much longer I can put on a brave face! Please come home Inuyasha…please!'_

Kagome fell into a deep sleep as she begged Inuyasha to come home.

* * *

I got the results of Kagome's child/children on the previous page but just in case I'm gonna say it again:

The winner of Kagome's child/children is...D) Twins of opposite genders

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think or review and tell me and idea and I'll see if I can fit it in!


	7. Sixth Month

I am on a roll this weekend! I managed to finish yet another chapter! I feel so proud...then again, I probably won't finish the next chapter until next weekend...oh well, I'm just glad that I managed to finish two Come Home Inuyasha chapters! *cheering*

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it and if you want something in the story just review or PM me and ask and I'll see if I can fit it in!

Please review!

**

* * *

**

**Sixth Month:**

Inuyasha felt terrible. Not just physically, but spiritually. He knew that Kagome was badly suffering, but he couldn't be there for her, and it hurt so much more than any physical wound ever could. Even the wounds he had.

Inuyasha slowly trudged along in the rain, he felt cold yet hot at the same time. He knew he had a fever, but he couldn't stop, not now!

"Damn it!" growled Inuyasha as he sneezed again, "this is getting really annoying!"

Inuyasha slowly trudged under a tree and collapsed onto the ground, "stupid evil thing has to come and tear me away from Kagome! I hate evil! It's so bloody annoying!"

Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes and sighed. "I miss you Kagome, I'm sorry for the pain I'm causing you, I really am! Please hang on just a while longer, I'll be there soon, I promise! Just hold on…"

oOo

Kagome sighed as she stared out at the rain. She never liked it, it always made her sadder than ever.

"You better have a shelter Inuyasha! Then again, it is you, why on earth would you ask for shelter!? You'd demand it and then get kicked out!"

Kagome chuckled as she sat back down on her bed. "I hope you have at least some common sense tonight Inuyasha! I'd hate it if you got sick!"

Kagome lay down on the bed again and smiled at the ceiling. "Just come back soon, then you can tell me why you left! I miss you Inuyasha, more than you'll ever know!"

oOo

Inuyasha groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He immediately sat up and looked around in suspicion. He wasn't in the forest anymore, he was in a bed that was in a white room.

"What the hell happened?" he whispered to himself before sneezing, "I feel like crap,"

"Ah, you are awake young demon," came a voice that was coming closer, "that is a relief, I thought you would surely die,"

"Gee, thanks for having hope,"

"Do not fret young demon, you are in safe hands here,"

"Where is here? And who are you?"

"You are in my house,"

A man stepped forward and smiled at Inuyasha. "I am human, but a compassionate human, unlike my former village,"

"Former…"

"I left that village long ago to come live with my wife out on the hills,"

"You have a wife,"

"Yes, do you not young demon?"

"I do, but I had to leave her…for now,"

"Why would you do that?"

"It's none of your business!"

"I am sorry young demon, I will leave you to your rest,"

The man walked out briskly and Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"She'd laugh right now if she saw this!"

oOo

Sango sighed as she looked over at Kagome. They had been quite for far too long.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango.

"I don't know, I just feel relieved," replied Kagome, a smile appearing on her face.

"Relieved?"

"I feel like Inuyasha is safe yet at the same time in danger,"

"So you feel relieved,"

"The danger he can handle, I'm just happy he's undercover,"

"Or so you think,"

"I feel it Sango,"

"Right, okay then…"

"You want to leave,"

"How'd you know?"

"You've been sighing every ten seconds,"

"I'm not that bad! Am I?"

"Yeah, you are, so lets go,"

"If you want to,"

"Sango…"

"Right, anyway, Kaede said she wanted to see you today,"

"She did?"

"Yeah, yesterday,"

"Really?"

"Yes! So let's go,"

"What's it about?"

"Probably to check up on your baby,"

"Oh yeah! You're probably right Sango,"

"So let's go,"

"Yeah, let's,"

Kagome and Sango stood up and started walking towards Kaede's hut, and once again Kagome was silent.

"Hello child," said Kaede smiling as she saw Sango and Kagome approaching, "how are ye feeling?"

"Great," said Kagome.

"That is good, now will ye come inside, I wish to examine ye,"

"Examine?"

"Check to see if your baby's alright," said Sango, "now go in,"

Kagome frowned at Sango and followed Kaede into her hut.

oOo

Inuyasha frowned as he looked out at the village, he'd just left the hut, he didn't want to stay there any longer, it smelt like cat.

"Damn it," he growled, "where did it go?"

Inuyasha stared out at the village and his frown grew deeper. "It was defiantly here, but where did it go?"

Inuyasha winced as his injuries started to hurt but he ignored the pain.

"I have to find it! I have to!"

oOo

Sango looked over at the white Kagome in worry, ever since she had come out of Kaede's hut she had been like this.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Nothing, nothing really," replied Kagome, breaking out of her silent trance.

"Then why are you so pale and quiet?"

"Just something Kaede said,"

"And that would be?"

"I'm having twins…twins,"

"That's great!"

"Yeah…I guess,"

"Oh cheer up! Twins is great! You get two children and only one pregnancy!"

"Yeah…I guess,"

"Kagome!"

"What?"

"What's so bad about having twins?"

"What do you mean?"

"Twins is great! But your acting like it's not,"

"I'm just shocked Sango, I never suspected twins,"

"I bet that tomorrow you'll be bouncing off the walls!"

"Maybe,"

"MAYBE! I know you will!"

"Okay, whatever you say,"

"Thank you, now lets get you home,"

"Alright,"

Sango led the dazed Kagome down the streets and into her house.

"There we go Kagome, now rest up," said Sango, lowering Kagome onto the couch, "I'll be back tomorrow,"

"Okay…bye Sango," replied Kagome as Sango walked out of the door.

"Night Kagome,"

Then, Sango left.

Kagome sighed and fell back down onto the couch.

"I can't believe I'm having twins! I wonder who they'll look like…I hope it's Inuyasha…"

Kagome sighed again and got up from the couch.

"Maybe they'll be two boys that both look like Inuyasha!"

Kagome fell onto her bed with a smile on her face.

"Or maybe two girls, both of them looking like Inuyasha but with black hair or my eyes…"

Kagome lay down on the bed, the smile didn't leave her face.

"Or maybe a boy and a girl…one to look like Inuyasha and one to look like me…"

Kagome's smile grew wider as she imagined the choices.

"As long as I can tell they're Inuyasha's children, I'll be happy,"

Then, Kagome fell asleep.


	8. Seventh Month

I got another chapter up! YAY! I'm so happy!

I'm going to finish this story before I finish the other stories...unless I get a sudden idea for a different story then I write that...but I'm going to try and finish this one first!

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review!

* * *

**Seventh Month:**

Kagome looked out at the stars and smiled. She felt happy tonight, but she didn't know why.

"Hey Kagome," said Sango, sitting next to Kagome, "guess what?"

"What?" asked Kagome.

"You're supposed to guess,"

"I don't feel like it,"

"Okay, well, Shippo's back!"

"He is!"

"Yep, he was right behind me…SHIPPO!"

"Yeah," Shippo suddenly appeared behind Kagome with a huge mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Shippo!" exclaimed Kagome, pulling him into a big hug, "it's so good to see you again,"

"Can't…breathe…"

"Oh, sorry,"

Kagome lowered Shippo onto her lap and smiled at him.

"How are you Shippo?" she asked.

"Great! I'm so happy to be back! How are you?"

"I'm good,"

"Is it true that Inuyasha left?"

"Yes…but he's coming back!"

"When?"

"I don't know…but he will, I know it,"

"Okay! Hey Kagome,"

"Yeah?"

"Your tummy's all big!"

"I know,"

"Why is that?"

"I'm going to have a child Shippo,"

"REALLY! That's awesome!"

"Two children," corrected Sango.

"Two…how can you have two?"

"Twins,"

"Oh…is twins two children at once?"

"Yep,"

"COOL!"

"Yeah…it is, isn't it?"

"Aha!"

Kagome smiled at Shippo and looked out at the trees in the distance, just in front of the sun, thus making a beautiful picture.

"It so pretty," she sighed out as she looked at the sight, "I used to sit here with Inuyasha all the time and just look out over the view,"

"You seem more happy now days Kagome," said Sango smiling over at Kagome, "has the acceptance finally set in?"

"Yes Sango, it has,"

"That's good! It's about time you cheered up! After all, your babies are coming soon!"

"They are, aren't they!?"

"YOU FORGOT!"

"I was preoccupied,"

"That's no excuse! YOU FORGOT!"

"Calm down Sango, I would remember tomorrow,"

"THEY'RE DUE IN TWO MONTHS!"

"And?"

"KAGOME!"

"What?"

"YOU FORGOT!"

"SANGO! Calm down!"

"But you forgot!"

"And?"

"It's self explanatory,"

"I was preoccupied,"

"But still-"

"Leave it Sango!"

"Fine,"

"You're going to bring it up again aren't you?"

"Yep,"

"Damn,"

"Yep,"

"Hey Kagome! Are you alright?" suddenly asked Shippo, looking up at Kagome.

"Of course, why?" asked Kagome.

"Because you seem so calm,"

"And?"

"You normally get worked up pretty quick,"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing,"

"Shippo-"

"It's nothing! Really!"

"Your lucky Inuyasha isn't here,"

"Ow…"

Shippo patted his head and grimaced as he thought of Inuyasha. "He hurts,"

"Don't worry Shippo, I'll make sure he won't hit you,"

"But you can't do the sit thing anymore!"

"I have my ways,"

"What would that be?"

"That's for me to know,"

"But Kagome!"

"Don't worry, he won't hit as long as I say no!"

"He did it before,"

"Yes, but that was before I got married,"

"It was after that,"

"Then I mustn't have been around,"

"You weren't,"

"Well, think of it this way, when Inuyasha gets back, I'm not leaving his side for quite a while!"

"Oh yeah,"

"So I will make sure that he won't hit you!"

"Thanks Kagome!"

"No problem,"

"Hey Kagome,"

"What?"

"Do you have an candy?"

"Come on Shippo! You know I can't go back to my era!"

"Oh yeah,"

"But if I could go back one more time I would bring bags full of candy,"

"BAGS!"

"Yep, but don't get excited, I can't go back,"

"Right, yeah, that's a pity…I miss having candy from your time,"

"I know you do,"

"It's a pity you can't get candy anymore,"

"I know, but don't worry, candy will be invented soon,"

"IT WILL!"

"I think so, but it won't be as good as my candy,"

"Oh, that's too bad,"

"Yeah, but don't worry, it'll still be good,"

"Hey Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"Why do you look sick?"

"I look sick!"

"Yeah…why is that?"

"Because she's pregnant!" suddenly butted in Sango, "do you expect her to look all bubbly and completely healthy!?"

"I guess not, but still-"

"Still what? She's sick because the twins are sucking up all her nutrients!"

"They are?"

"Yes they are!"

"How do they do that?"

"Well-"

"You'll find out when you're older," butted in Kagome smiling, "for now all you need to know is that you don't look to healthy while you're pregnant,"

"Oh, okay,"

"We should go," said Sango, "I need to check up on Ichiro and Aiko,"

"Alright, let's go,"

"Where are we going?" asked Shippo, looking around in confusion.

"To Kagome's house," replied Sango.

"Oh,"

Kagome and Sango got up and started walking towards Kagome's house with Shippo on Kagome's shoulder.

"Hey Sango, where's Kirara?" suddenly asked Shippo, looking around in confusion.

"There was an accident," said Sango briskly before speeding off down the road.

"Accident?"

"She died Shippo," explained Kagome, "Sango doesn't like to talk about it,"

"SHE DIED!"

"Yes, it was rather horrible too, put Sango off fighting demons ever since,"

"Poor Kirara,"

"Yeah, the poor thing didn't have a chance to figure out what was going on,"

"That's not good,"

"No, and Sango hasn't been the same ever since that day,"

"How?"

"She hasn't fought demons at all, she doesn't get angry as quickly, she seems sadder and there is other things,"

"I see…that's horrible!"

"Yeah…now, onto more cheery news, how are you?"

"Great! I'm up really high in the rankings! It's great!"

"Sounds great,"

"Yeah! I love it,"

"Why?"

"I get to take longer vacations!"

"I see,"

"It's great!"

"Well that's great!"

"Yeah, it's awesome!"

"I'm happy for you,"

"Thanks Kagome,"

Kagome smiled and looked at the approaching house. Her house.

"It's still pretty," said Shippo smiling at it, "I like it,"

"So do I," replied Kagome, "I like it too,"

"Well, I'm gonna go check up on Ichiro and Aiko, see you guys later,"

"Yeah, bye," called out Shippo and Kagome at the departing figure of Sango.

* * *


	9. Eighth Month

Wow...I really am on a roll this weekend! Big thanks to my boyfriend for that! He is so inspirational...actually...I go near him and I get ideas...ah yong love...anyway, this is the next chapter (obviously)...and well...yeah...

Oh yes, before you say anything I still love short chapters (it says so on my profile...I think) and I've been trying to make them longer (unsuccesfully). but i have been trying and they're _slowly_ getting longer...kind of...a little bit...maybe...possibly...*laughs nervously* ok, ok, they're getting longer by about one word at a time but that's progress! More or less...

Anyway...please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Eighth Month:**

Kagome smiled as she touched her stomach. She already felt a lot of affection to the children growing inside of her.

"Hey Kagome," said Sango sitting next to Kagome on the hill, "why is it that I always find you here?"

"I don't know why," replied Kagome, "I just like this hill,"

"Why?"

"Inuyasha and I used to sit here all the time,"

"That's nice,"

"Yeah…I really miss him Sango!"

"I know, but he'll be back soon, after all the twins are due soon!"

"Yeah, I'm excited about that Sango!"

"What?"

"Having the twins,"

"Ah, yeah, I'm excited for you! Becoming a parent is so wonderful!"

"It already feels magical!"

"That's good,"

"I just want Inuyasha to be here for the birth of them,"

"He might be,"

"Not very convincing Sango,"

"I know, but he will be there, or there soon after,"

"He doesn't even know he's having children!"

"He might,"

"How?"

"He's a half-demon Kagome, he can smell,"

"True, but-"

"He'll know, if he doesn't…then he's a very vacant demon,"

"SANGO!"

"What? It's true!"

"That's beside the point!"

"No, that's exactly the point,"

"Inuyasha may be stubborn, but he's not vacant!"

"He could be,"

"HE ISN'T!"

"Alright, alright, he isn't,"

"Thank you,"

"That means he'll know,"

"Maybe,"

"Kagome! Make up your mind! Either he's vacant and he doesn't know or he isn't vacant and he knows!"

"He might've not known what the smell was,"

"How is that even possible?"

"I haven't been pregnant before Sango!"

"Oh, yeah, but what about other people?"

"We all have different smells,"

"We do?"

"Yes, we do,"

"Alright, then there's a third option,"

"And I'm going with the third one,"

"Why? I thought you would've wanted him to know,"

"He might've left because of it,"

"He would never leave you Kagome! You know that!""But he did!"

"Temporarily!"

"So? He still left!"

"Don't think that Kagome! He probably had something he needed to do and he's been stuck with it for longer than he intended,"

"Then why didn't he tell me?"

"Maybe it had to be a secret,"

"I can keep secrets!"

"From everyone, including you…maybe it was to protect you!"

"Sango-"

"Or maybe you would've been able to handle it! Or-"

"SANGO!"

"What?"

"Your theories are getting impossible,"

"Oh…sorry,"

"The first couple were alright but they're starting to get crazy,"

"Those things are possible Kagome, we're not in the modern era,"

"Right…yeah, sorry, I forgot,"

"Look Kagome, whatever the reason is, I'm sure it's justified, he would never leave you unless it was very important!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"The way he looks at you is with so much affection and protectiveness, he loves you way too much to leave you for good!"

"Sure?"

"Positive! Trust me Kagome!"

"Alright, but you better be right!"

"I am, he'll probably explain it all when he gets back,"

"Yeah, he will won't he!"

"Of course he will, he's different than he was eight odd years ago,"

"Now that is beyond true,"

"Such a stubborn jerk…actually, the only thing that's changed is that he's nicer to you,"

"SANGO! INUYASHA IS NOT A STUBBORN JERK!"

"It was just a joke Kagome! Sorry!"

Kagome glared at Sango and slowly stood up. "I'm going home," she said as she started walking away from Sango.

"Wait up Kagome! I'll go with you!" yelled Sango, jumping up and racing after Kagome.

"Sango…"

"I'm staying with you Kagome, no matter what you stay I'm going nowhere!"

"I was going to say thank you,"

"Oh…what for?"

"Cheering me up,"

"Oh…your welcome,"

"Thanks Sango!"

Kagome stopped at pulled Sango into a hug. "You're the best Sango! You really are!" said Kagome, a smile forming on her lips.

"Thanks Kagome, I appreciate you saying that…but you're my best friend, I will always cheer you up! No matter what!"

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome! Now lets get you home!"

"Yeah, let's go,"

* * *


	10. Ninth Month

As I said before, my boyfriend is very inspirational! Seriously, I got ANOTHER chapter finished! It must be a record!...Well, for me...

Anyways, please enjoy this chapter...it's getting close to the end after all! *sobs* I can't believe it's coming close to finishing *sobs* my poor story...

Anyway, please review!

* * *

**Ninth Month**

Sango sighed as she looked over at Kagome. She was looking after Kagome because her twins were due any day now.

"She looks so sad," murmured Sango as she studied Kagome's face, "and desperate…yet she hides it so well when she's awake,"

"Inuyasha!" cried out Kagome in her sleep, "Inuyasha! NO! Come back! INUYASHA!"

Sango grimaced and looked out the window.

"Was I that bad?" she asked the window, "I can't believe it! Then again, I do remember the feeling…and the dreams,"

Sango shuddered as she thought of the time Miroku left and quickly shut it out of her mind.

"Damn it Inuyasha! I can't believe you're putting Kagome through the same thing that Miroku put me through! You hated Miroku for that! So why did you leave!? What happened?"

Sango sighed and looked back at the restless figure of Kagome.

"When you come back alive, I'll be the to kill you!"

Sango sighed again and settled back into the chair to go to sleep.

oOo

Inuyasha groaned as he looked at the demon near-by. It was blocking his path back to Kagome, and it was the demon Kagome had unconsciously sensed.

"Bloody demon," growled Inuyasha, "I need to get back!"

Inuyasha was about to jump off the branch and attack him when something stopped him.

"That's not him! Where is he? Damn it! He escaped!"

Inuyasha reluctantly looked over at the hill and jumped away from the village to chase after the demon.

oOo

Kagome woke with a jolt and sat straight up.

"Oh…It was just a dream," she breathed out with a sigh of relief.

Kagome looked around and smiled as she saw Sango fast asleep on the chair.

"What was that?" she asked out loud, "it seemed so real…but Inuyasha wouldn't get in that much trouble…would he?"

Kagome sighed and lay back down on her bed and turned her head to look out the window.

"Why would you get yourself in that much trouble Inuyasha? You better not die! I'll hate you forever if you die! Oh Inuyasha…please come home soon! I need you! Please Inuyasha! Come home…"

As Kagome kept begging she slowly drifted off to sleep.

oOo

"Damn it," growled Inuyasha as the scent cut off, "where the hell did it go!?"

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the forest and growled in anger.

"How could he just vanish!? Unless…"

Inuyasha turned around and sniffed the air in curiosity.

"DAMN IT! He went back! Bloody demon! What the hell is it doing going back to-"

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as he realised why the demon kept going back to the village.

"Kagome-"

oOo

Kagome groaned as she woke up with someone poking her.

"Come on Kagome! Get up!" said Shippo, poking Kagome even more.

"Shippo!" groaned Kagome, "I don't want to get up! Not yet!"

"Aww, but Kagome! You have to!"

"Why?"

"Cause Sango told me to wake you up!"

"Shippo-"

"Come on Kagome! You have to!"

"Fine…I'll get up,"

"Ok,"

Shippo jumped off the bed and stood nearby watching Kagome closely.

"Kagome!" said Shippo, frowning as Kagome's eyes closed again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up!" replied Kagome, opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Good,"

Kagome sighed as she shook the sheets off and stood up.

"This better be good," she growled as she walked towards the cupboard only to be stopped by something wet.

"Ah…Shippo," she said, turning to face the fox.

"What is it Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"Can you tell Sango that I believe my water just broke,"

"alright…what does that mean?"

"Just tell her! She'll know what it means,"

"Ok,"

Kagome frowned as Shippo ran out to find Sango.

"I knew he wouldn't be here! I knew it!"

oOo

Inuyasha growled as he stopped outside the village. It seemed so quiet and tense, he didn't know why.

"It doesn't smell like that demon," said Inuyasha sniffing the air in confusion, "so what's wrong?"

"Don't you know Inuyasha?" asked a snarly voice from behind him.

"You,"

"Yes, it's me, and I know why there's no one around,"

"How the hell would you know!?"

Inuyasha lunged towards the voice but there was nothing there.

"I've been spying on your mate for quite a while, she cries a lot Inuyasha,"

"Who the hell are you!?"

"That's not important, the important thing…or should I say things are in the village,"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"My, my, you left before you knew! That is just so awful Inuyasha, no wonder she cries so much,"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Your mate of course,"

"That makes no sense!"

"Oh, but it does, to the people that know anyway,"

"What?"

"My dear Inuyasha…your mate is having your children right now, but you didn't even know that she was pregnant now did you?"

"What?…She's pregnant…"

"That's right…well, was, she's having the little brats right now!"

"WHAT!"

"That's right, and you're not even there to help her through it and welcome them into the world,"

"Them?"

"Don't you know what them means!? It means twins Inuyasha! And poor Kagome is going to have a lot to cry about soon,"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about!?"

"Well, I can't very well let them live now can I?"

"WHAT!?"

"That's right my dear Inuyasha, they have to die, and so will you and your dear mate, and if I'm in the mood, everyone else in the village,"

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh I dare dear Inuyasha, but don't worry, I'll give you enough time to say goodbye to your mate,"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh, thank you Inuyasha, I might spare you to grieve…then again, it'll be more fun to see little Kagome's face when everyone she loves is dead…Mmm, I can already see it! It's so delicious!"

"Why you little-"

"Now, now Inuyasha, save your anger for later, after you're dead, goodbye for now,"

"Don't you dare!"

But all Inuyasha got back was silence.

"Damn it! That bastard!"

Inuyasha growled and looked around in anger.

"Kagome!" he yelped and he raced down the hill to the village to see her.

* * *

Yay! The twins are _finally_ coming! YAY! RUN INUYASHA RUN!!!


	11. Ninth Month Continued

Well...there's about 3 or so more chapters left! (including the prequel)!

It's so close to finishing that it's really scary!

Well...I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please review!

****

* * *

**Ninth Month Continued**

Inuyasha cursed loudly as he raced through the village. He could smell Kagome's blood clearly as if she was right next to him.

"Damn it Kagome, hold on, I'll be right there!" he growled as he came closer and closer to the smell, but, when he was close enough to shout out to her, he was whisked away by a white blur.

"W-w-what?" he stammered as he landed on the branch and looked up at the figure, "SESSHOUMARU!"

"Quiet," ordered Sesshoumaru, staring down at the quiet village.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Be quiet little brother,"

"WHY?"

"Do you want your mate to live for a while longer?"

"What? How do you-"

"He came to you as well then,"

"What?"

"He came to me as well,"

"Sesshoumaru…what's going on?"

"The demon, he came to you, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"And he threatened to kill your mate soon,"

"Yeah…"

"The same thing happened to me, but for Rin,"

"You mean he said he was going to kill you and Rin,"

"Yes,"

"Oh…then how did you know he wanted me as well?"

"The look on his face,"

"What?"

"He looked like he wanted to kill our family,"

"Why?"

"Our father,"

"And?"

"Be quiet! How she puts up with you I don't know,"

"HEY!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Right…quiet…But what about Kagome?"

"She'll be fine for now,"

"How do you know that?"

"He wants to watch the pain on her face as he kills you in front of her, so she's safe,"

"For now,"

"He will grow impatient,"

"Of course,"

"Do not worry Inuyasha, she will be fine,"

"And how exactly to you know that?"

"I just do,"

"Geez Sesshoumaru, I need to get back!"

"You do not, just wait until the birth is over,"

"Why should I?"

"Because little brother, you will get more time with your family before he comes,"

"Oh…"

"Think little brother! You need to do more of it!"

"OY!"

"The first step is being quiet when we're hiding!"

Inuyasha growled and anxiously stared down at the village.

oOo

"It's a boy Kagome!" exclaimed Sango as she held the firstborn twin, "congratulations!"

"Not quite yet Sango," groaned Kagome, "I still have the other one,"

"Oh, yeah, well, good luck!"

"Gee, thanks Sango!"

"No problem!"

Sango darted out of the room to wash the boy as Kagome screamed again in pain.

oOo

The demon stared down at the village in greed. He could smell the blood and it was drawing him closer. But he had to be patient! He couldn't attack now! Not yet, soon, but not yet! Very soon…very, very soon.

The demon cringed as a whiff of blood hit him and he jumped away from the village.

oOo

Kagome smiled as she looked at her twins.

"There's a boy and a girl Kagome!" exclaimed Sango happily, "now can I say congratulations?"

"Sure, since they're both born," replied Kagome, the smile still hadn't left her face.

"Cool! Well, congratulations!"

"Thanks Sango…they're perfect! Just so…perfect!"

"They are really cute,"

"Yeah…and you can easily tell that they're Inuyasha's,"

"Why's that?"

"Well, the boy looks like a mini Inuyasha and the girl has little doggy ears,"

"But apart from the ears, she looks exactly like you!"

"She does doesn't she!"

"Yep…man hope Inuyasha gets here soon,"

"WHAT! Is Inuyasha here?"

"Nay child," suddenly butted in Kaede, obviously tired of being silenced, "Inuyasha is not here, but shall he return, ye shall be resting,"

"Shall he return?" repeated Kagome in disbelief, "do you think he won't return?"

"Nay child, Inuyasha is a loyal half-demon, he shall return,"

"That's good, I really hope he does,"

"He will Kagome," said Sango smiling, "but for now you need to rest,"

"Yes ma'am," said Kagome smirking.

"Thank-you, and don't worry, I'll leave the twins near-by,"

"Thanks Sango,"

"No problem, I know exactly how you feel!"

"True,"

"Well, you need to rest! Bye Kagome,"

"Bye Sango,"

Sango smiled at the two sleeping babies and back at the tired Kagome and left the hut with Kaede.

oOo

Inuyasha sighed as he stood outside the hut. He could smell Kagome's blood from inside there, but it wasn't fresh anymore.

"Kagome?" he whispered in fright as he stepped into the hut, he didn't know what she'd do to him when she saw him, "Kagome?"

Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and stared at Inuyasha in disbelief. "Inu…yasha?" she whispered in amazement as her eyes focused on him.

"Hi…how are you?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome?"

Kagome suddenly sat up straight and glared at Inuyasha in anger.

"You have _**no**_ idea how much I wish that those beads were still around your neck right now! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE!"

"Calm down Kagome!"

"CALM DOWN! _CALM DOWN_! I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN I WANT TO CALM DOWN!"

"Kagome…"

"Do you have _any_ idea of what you put me through!? I DON'T THINK SO! HOW COULD YOU!?""I'm sorry Kagome…I had to,"

"YOU HAD TO! IS THAT THE BEST EXCUSE YOU COULD COME UP WITH!"

"Kagome! Please listen to me!"

"Why!? So you can run off again!"

"Please Kagome! Let me explain!"

"Fine,"

Kagome lay back down on the blankets and kept her glare directed at Inuyasha.

"Look, a demon is out there Kagome, it's trying to kill me, Sesshoumaru, you, Rin and…them,"

"You knew about the babies! How?"

"Sesshoumaru told me…"

Kagome dropped her glare and she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"I didn't think you'd come back…I missed you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha came to her side in an instant and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he took in the scent of her hair, "I didn't want to! I am so, so sorry!"

"When did you find out?"

"Find out what?"

"About the babies, when did you find out?"

"To be honest…a few hours ago, I was coming back to protect you and the demon told me…although, I didn't really believe him until Sesshoumaru confirmed it,"

"Oh…do you want to see them? They're in the cots at the wall,"

Inuyasha looked over at the cots and smiled as the scent of the children hit his nose.

"I think I'd like to meet them…do they have names yet?"

"Not yet, but they will soon…I'm hoping they're father will help name them,"

"I'm sure he will,"

"That's nice, I was hoping he would come back in time to help me name them…I'm glad he did,"

"So am I,"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tighter hug before walking over to look at his newborn children.


	12. Two Weeks Later

Well, I finished the next chapter!...I should be finishing my many assignments but I can't be bothered so...enjoy

Anyway, please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Two Weeks Later:**

Kagome sighed as she looked at her children sleeping in their room. She was terrified of what might happen to them when the demon attacked.

"Don't worry Kagome," said Inuyasha coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "They'll be fine, I'll make sure of it!"

"I'm still worried Inuyasha," replied Kagome, leaning back against Inuyasha, "what if he defeats us and comes after them?"

"Us?"

"I'm not leaving you to fight it all by yourself!"

"You're still recovering from giving birth!"

"No I'm not! I'm fine Inuyasha! And I want to help,"

"No! I can't stand to lose you!"

"And I wouldn't be able to live without you!"

"Kagome…"

"I am going Inuyasha, I'm going to help you destroy that demon,"

"You don't even know what he looks like,"

"No, but I do know what he feels like,"

"Feels like?"

"The presence Inuyasha, I know what his presence feels like,"

"Oh…but Kagome…"

"We'll discuss it later, okay,"

"I won't let you fight!"

"But I will Inuyasha, whether you want me too or not!"

"Kagome!"

"Let's get some sleep before they wake up again,"

"This isn't over Kagome,"

"I know,"

Inuyasha frowned as Kagome walked to their bedroom and sighed in disparagement. He definitely did NOT want her to fight EVER!

oOo

"Have you even named them yet?" asked Sango as she and Kagome were walking through the village.

"Of course!" exclaimed Kagome, "They're already two weeks old! Of course they have names!"

"Okay, what are they?"

"I named the girl Akiko,"

"That's a beautiful name!"

"Yeah, I liked it ever since I was really little,"

"Really!?"

"Yep, and her middle name is Miya,"

"That's beautiful as well!"

"Yeah, I think so,"

"What about the boy?"

"Well, Inuyasha wanted to name him Kenji,"

"And is that what you named him?"

"Yeah, he was so persistent,"

"It's a nice name though Kagome!"

"I know…It is nice,"

"And his middle name?"

"We haven't thought of one yet,"

"Well, you will,"

"Maybe not, he doesn't have to have a middle name,"

"True, well, they're beautiful names Kagome!"

"Thanks Sango,"

Kagome stared at the trees in the distance as she was suddenly reminded of the demon that was lurking out there somewhere.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" asked Sango stopping on the pathway.

"It's just…what Inuyasha said," replied Kagome, also stopping.

"About the demon?"

"Yeah, it scares me so much, I'd hate to see Akiko and Kenji get killed…and Inuyasha!"

"Yeah…I'd hate to see Ichiro and Aiko die…and _maybe_ Miroku,"

"Maybe?"

"It's Miroku…he gets on my nerves so much!"

"Come on Sango! You know that you love him!"

"Yeah…but he still gets on my nerves! He's such a pervert!"

"What did he do this time?"

"Groping,"

"AGAIN!"

"Yes again! Sometimes I wonder if he's ever going to change!"

"It's Miroku…"

"Good point,"

"Come on, let's find Kaede,"

"Right, yeah, let's go,"

oOo

Rin sat on the edge of the forest and sighed. She wanted to see Sesshoumaru so badly, but she didn't know where he was.

"Rin," suddenly came a sharp voice from behind her.

Rin shot up and spun around to hug the person behind her.

"Sesshy! I missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru's face lit up for a second before he thought of the demon.

"You have to escape Rin," he murmured in her ear.

"WHAT!" yelled Rin, pulling out of the hug, "NO!"

"Rin-"

"I am not going! You can't make me go! I won't!"

"Rin, be reasonable,"

"I am not leaving you Sesshy! Not now, not ever! Please don't make me!"

"But Rin-"

"NO! I won't go!"

"Fine,"

"Thank you Sesshy,"

"I have to go,"

"Be careful,"

"You too,"

Sesshoumaru pulled Rin into another hug before jumping away.

oOo

Kagome and Sango stared at Kaede in disbelief.

"THE WHOLE VILLAGE!" yelled Sango, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Nay, it is very possible," replied Kaede, "for it happened,"

"But Kaede…how did the whole village get destroyed?" asked Kagome.

"I do not know. But it was very close to us. I fear we are next,"

"Can't you stop it!?" asked Sango, her shrill voice getting louder.

"Nay, I cannot stop such a beast," replied Kaede.

"Why not!?"

"I do not have the power to destroy a demon this great,"

"WHY NOT!"

"I do not know how a priestess power is controlled, but I believe that there are three people that can stop this demon,"

"And who would they be?"

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kagome,"

"Me?" asked Kagome, "are you sure about that?"

"Yes child, although, you will need the help of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to stop it,"

"What happens…if we can't stop it?"

"Then the whole world will be in danger, for if this demon is not stopped, it will reek havoc on everything and everyone,"

"That's awful," whispered Sango, her face going white, "we can't let that happen!"

"It's just like Naraku again," sighed Kagome standing up, "we have to stop him!"

"Yeah, we do!"

"Let's go talk to Inuyasha,"

"Okay, let's go,"


	13. The Fight

LAST CHAPTER! *sobs* It's so sad! I loved writing this story! Oh well...I still have a sequel to look forward too *sobs* BUT NO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THAT! It's so very sad!

Anyway...now that that's outta my system...I hope you enjoy this chapter (cause its the last one!)

I know this gets annoying but... please review! I really like to hear people's thoughts/comments!

* * *

**The Fight:**

Inuyasha felt him coming. It had been a month since the twins were born and the demon was finally returning. After destroying many villages across the land though.

"Is he really coming?" asked Kagome, appearing beside him.

"Yeah," replied Inuyasha, "and he smells angry,"

"Wait! You can smell him! How far away is he?"

"Not very…he'll be here soon,"

"What about Sesshoumaru? Does he know?"

"Of course! It is Sesshoumaru,"

"But still-"

"He knows Kagome, he's getting ready to fight now,"

"Oh…I'm going to go get my arrows!"

"I'll be here,"

"Good,"

Kagome ran back into the house and grabbed her arrows, smiling sadly as she walked past Akiko and Kenji's room.

oOo

"Is he here Inuyasha?" asked Sango, glaring into the forest.

"Why are you here?" asked Inuyasha.

"To fight Inuyasha," said Miroku, "you did not actually think that we would standby and do nothing did you?"

"Well…"

"You didn't answer my question," stated Sango, "is he here yet?"

"Does it look like he's here!" yelled Inuyasha in response.

"Calm down Inuyasha," said Kagome, placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "it's a fair question,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Well?"

"He's nearly here, but not here yet,"

"So we should be on guard then,"

"Yes,"

Almost immediately, the whole group fell into an attack position with Sesshoumaru standing nearby, away from the group.

"He's here," suddenly said Inuyasha, looking towards a certain part of the forest.

Suddenly, the same demon that confronted Inuyasha jumped in front of the group. He's face was hidden but he wore a dark cloak that framed his body.

"My, my," he snarled, "I didn't think that I could kill you all in one spot! It is very helpful! Thank you,"

"Shut the hell up," growled back Inuyasha.

"Now, now, my dear Inuyasha, don't act like that. It's not like I'm going to make you suffer much…and what's this!? Is that Sesshoumaru standing over there like a loner? My, my, dear Sesshoumaru…why don't you join the rest? It will make it so much easier to kill you all!"

Sesshoumaru growled angrily, but didn't move an inch.

"Such a pity," said the demon, "I was looking forward to not moving much!"

"What do you want?" growled Inuyasha, standing protectively in front of Kagome.

"I thought that was obvious," replied the demon, "I want your blood,"

"Why?" asked Kagome, coming out from behind Inuyasha's arm, "what did we do?"

"It's not what you did it's what you will do!"

"Will do?"

"That's right, but I'm not going to explain anything to you, not yet at least,"

"You bastard!" yelled Inuyasha, lunging towards the demon.

"Now, now," said the demon, swiping Inuyasha away like a fly, "my name is Kazuki, not bastard,"

"Kazuki," repeated Sango, "it sounds…evil…"

"Because he is evil!" exclaimed Kagome, running over to where Inuyasha was lying.

"Good point,"

"Now, I'm afraid I must hurry this up if I want to finish by dinner time, so, let's start the fight!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" suddenly yelled Kagome, trying to wake Inuyasha up, "WHAT!?"

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Kazuki.

"WHY ISN'T HE WAKING UP!?""Oh, is that what you mean?"

Kagome slowly stood up, her whole body was trembling. "What…did…you…do…to…him?"

Sango and Miroku backed up a bit as Kagome's deadly, slow voice echoed through their ears.

"Just a little poison, for a demon, even a half-demon, it is only temporary,"

"YOU POISONED HIM!"

"Indeed I did,"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"What is with you people calling me a bastard? I have a name!""And?"

"Uh, never mind, I can't wait to kill you and that pathetic loser!"

"You won't! I'll make sure of it!"

"Ha-ha! Now that's comical!"

Kagome growled and grabbed her bow, she quickly put an arrow on it and shot at Kazuki.

"That won't do--WHAT?"

Kazuki growled as the arrow started to glow with a pink light and it ripped through his skin.

"DAMN IT! How did I not know she was a miko!?"

"That's just the start," said Sango smirking.

"Whatever,"

Kazuki struck both Miroku and Sango down then turned his attention back to Kagome.

"Shoot me again," he growled, "I dare you,"

"Why should I follow what you say!?"

"Because, if you don't, I have a little hostage I can kill,"

"What? Who?"

"I believe that dear Sesshoumaru is very familiar with her as well,"

"Rin," breathed out Sesshoumaru, too softly for Kagome to hear.

"That's right, if you don't shoot, I'll kill young Rin,"

"NO!" yelled Kagome angrily, "don't kill her! DON'T!"

"Then shoot me,"

Kagome gritted her teeth and sighed in defeat. She put an arrow on the bow and shot again, but this time, Kazuki deflected it and with a white light, hit Kagome through the chest, instantly killing her.

Sesshoumaru watched the scene in silence and sighed. He jumped up and attacked the demon at full force.

oOo

Both Sesshoumaru and Kazuki were evenly matched. They were hurting each other and bleeding as much as the other, but neither stopped.

The fight went on for ages and ages and finally darkness set in, giving Sesshoumaru an idea.

He hid in the bushes and as soon as Kazuki came near, he pounced, like a cat, and ripped off Kazuki's head in one swift blow.

"And that, is how you kill an evil demon," he muttered to himself, before returning to Inuyasha and the others.

oOo

"Come on Kagome!" begged Inuyasha, the tears falling down his face, "please don't be dead! Kagome! PLEASE!""Begging will not change a thing little brother," stated Sesshoumaru, walking towards Inuyasha.

"But she can't be dead! She can't be! She isn't!"

"But she is little brother,"

"No! No…"

"Tell me Inuyasha, why is it that you care for this weak human?"

"She's not weak! She's strong!"

"I see,"

"She's nice and apart from her temper, she's really kind and…and-"

Inuyasha broke down in tears. He didn't want Sesshoumaru to see them but he couldn't help it.

"She did save Rin," said Sesshoumaru, pulling out his Tetsaiga.

"She did?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, and I hate owing someone,"

Sesshoumaru held the Tetsaiga in front of him and saw the demons hovering over Kagome's body. He sliced them off in one swift movement and as soon as they were gone, he put the Tetsaiga back in it's sheath and stalked off to find Rin.

oOo

"My head hurts," murmured Kagome suddenly, making Inuyasha jolt in fright.

"Kagome? Are you…alright?" he asked nervously, looking down at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she groaned.

"I feel horrible!"

"I'm not surprised! You were hit through the chest,"

"Okay…are they tears in your eyes Inuyasha? Were you crying?"

"NO! Of course not! I…I just have something in my eyes,"

"Of course, sorry for the mistake,"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight hug and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he murmured, not letting her go.

"I'm glad you're alright," replied Kagome.

"Yeah,"

"Say Inuyasha, you're not going to leave again are you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Does that mean that we can spend the rest of our lives together without you leaving for ages with no explanation?"

"Well…Miroku and I might go on demon hunting jobs,"

"But you'll tell me…right?"

"Of course! I always will!"

"Good…hey Inuyasha,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too Kagome, more than you'll ever know!"

* * *


	14. Notes On Sequel

Hello...anyway...well...I finished ch1 of Come Home Inuyasha's sequel! *cheering*... It's called Kazuki Returns and well...it's been posted...I think...anyway...check it out and review to it please! *more cheering*

Since this is the last thing on this particular story I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! I tried to reply to all of you but I don't think I did so I'll just say a huge  
THANK-YOU now!

I really hoped you liked Come Home Inuyasha cause I sure did!

And... even though this story is finished, you are still welcome to review on it!!! I would be VERY happy if I get more reviews even AFTER the stories finished! So, please review still!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
